


Healing Heart

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also known as Mako is far more romantic than jamison, fluffy fluffy fluffy, usually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Jamison definitely forgot about Valentine's Day...so what is Mako going to do about it?
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Healing Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gorehoundclown, Happy Valentine's Day!

“Jamie.”

“Huh?” Jamison mumbled absently, not looking up from his project. Mako waited a moment just to see if he would before sliding a takeaway cup onto the work bench next to…whatever Jamison was working on. At the moment it seemed like a pile of vaguely connected metal and a swirling container of gas that Mako didn’t want to examine too closely. 

“You eaten?” Mako asked him, already fairly certain he knew the answer. Jamison finally blinked at that, distracted from his work just long enough to look at the clock on the far wall with what seemed to be genuine bafflement. Then he scoffed and waved a hand.

“Bah, I’ll eat later. On a roll, Mako, just you watch. This’ll be the best one yet,” he said with a nearly manic grin as he went back to work, apparently ignorant of the fact that Mako didn’t actually know what he was doing. Jamison wiped his face with a hand, smearing grease across it, and then took a drink of the boba Mako had gotten him. Once again, he was completely lost to his newest project. 

Mako knew better than to expect thanks when Jamison was working. Besides, he’d never exactly been romantic and Mako knew the man was a little...absent because of the radiation.

But seriously? It was _Valentine’s Day_.

_xXx_

Mako stewed over what he should do for a while. If he brought up that he’d wanted to do something then he was sure he could pull Jamison away for the day, but he also knew the man would be thinking about his project the entire time and he didn’t want to pull Jamison from something he knew made him happy for something that he clearly didn’t care about. But Mako cared about it. He supposed that he could just have a nice day by himself, though that seemed like a bit of a waste.

When it started to approach lunchtime Mako was in the kitchen stirring a pot of sauce with enough red pepper flakes in it to make a grown man cry. On the next burner, there was oil bubbling in a deep pan with carefully chopped pieces of chicken crisping inside. Another minute on them before he would pull them and start the next batch, then bake them with the sauce in the oven. His eyes flicked to the clock. Jamison hadn’t come out at all and Mako was getting mildly curious about whether he’d pass out from dehydration or overheating in that tiny workshop first. Either way, his cooking would go to waste so he probably needed to check on him. Still...he really didn’t want to pull Jamison out of the workshop and into a sour mood for the rest of the day. That would ruin the day just as much as him forgetting did. Possibly more, if Jamison decided it was a waste of time. Mako gave a huffed breath at that thought. But then he felt his lips quirk just a bit. It didn’t matter that Jamison was far from the most romantic person, but the one thing he’d never been able to resist was Mako’s cooking. 

This would be a special meal, even if Jamison didn’t know why.

Mind made up, Mako grinned a bit to himself and continued. Since Jamison was clearly distracted with whatever he was working on, he wouldn’t notice if Mako took a little bit longer to ensure everything was perfect. Actually, now that he wasn’t concerned about time maybe he could think of a few more spices to add to the sauce….

_xXx_

Mako had _really_ thought Jamison would have been done by the time he went back into the workshop with a plate of firecracker chicken and a new boba. He was not. He actually had a few new singes on his face and was leaning back in his chair, scowling, as he fiddled with something in his lap. It looked like some kind of gas container, which Mako was instantly suspicious of.

“Eat,” he said flatly. Jamison looked up at him with a blink. Like he was startled to see him. But then he lit up, grinning toothily.

“Mako! I’m close! I’m so close I can taste it,” he said, turning his gaze back to his lap and whatever he was playing with.

“First, eat,” Mako said, setting the plate on the table in front of him. He set the boba down too, but when Jamison blindly reached for it he pushed it out of his reach. Jamison looked up and huffed.

“I’ll eat when I’m done!”

“Now.”

“Ugh, fine, ya big hunk o’ bossy,” Jamison grumbled, setting his project to the side to dig into the food. His first several bites were rushed, clearly just trying to get through the meal as fast as possible so he could return to what he was actually interested in. Then the taste seemed to soak into his tongue and he blinked before laughing, relaxing a bit and slowing down as Mako pulled up a chair next to him. The chair groaned as Mako settled into it and Jamison immediately propped his legs up on Mako’s lap. “Ey, this is fuckin’ good! What’d you put in this?” he asked, making Mako smirk.

“Hot flakes.”

“Gonna melt my tongue off,” Jamison said, though he sounded undeniably pleased and sucked the meat off of the delicate bones with a satisfied noise, alternating between the chicken and the boba. Mako watched him, eyes crinkled. He thought about saying something. Wishing him a happy Valentine’s. But he also didn’t want Jamison to feel pressured or guilty because he’d forgotten.

“Want to save some for dinner?” Mako asked.

“I could actually just eat this forever,” Jamison laughed. “You don’t wanna cook again I’ll be right as rain eatin’ this.”

“I’ll cook,” Mako said. Jamison hummed, absently kicking his legs in Mako’s lap. Mako set a hand on his shin, watching him for a long moment with fondness before his eyes started to wander to whatever Jamison was working on. So far it looked like a rounded container about the size of Mako’s fist. There was some sort of gas canister with an incredibly familiar yellow gas swirling around inside of it. Jamison finally seemed to notice that his attention had drifted and bolted back up into an upright position.

“Out! Out o’ the workshop! This is a secret project, shoo!” Jamison exclaimed, jumping up out of his seat and trying to physically drag Mako out. Mako arched a brow and stood, walking out, letting Jamison feel like he was moving him. 

As soon as Mako was in the hallway the door was slammed shut behind him and he huffed. So much for his cooking. 

_xXx_

Alright, enough was enough. It was early evening and Jamison had been locked up in the workshop all day. Literally locked up. When Mako had gone to check on him again, he’d found the door firmly shut and the workshop inaccessible. Mako scowled. Fine. He’d spend the rest of the day doing what he wanted to do. 

Mako still made dinner, though it was something that could be served cold and he left it in the fridge for Jamison to get himself whenever he decided to come out. He settled on the couch with a big bowl of kettlecorn and turned on a few movies he hadn’t had a chance to watch yet. 

He couldn’t help but wonder how much better it would be if Jamison was there with him, hogging the kettlecorn bowl and making loud comments about everything on the screen.

_xXx_

Mako was just about to go to bed when he heard the workshop door finally open again. He wasn’t going to stay up, but he figured he could wait long enough to tell Jamison where the food he’d made was. After all, Jamison had been a bit irritating that day but Mako did still love him and he knew that he would most likely forget to eat if Mako didn’t remind him there was food available. 

“Mako?” Jamison called.

“Livingroom,” Mako answered. He stood in the doorway between the kitchen and livingroom to wait for Jamison. It only took another moment before Jamison walked in, hands behind his back, and a huge grin on his face.

“Ey, how’s your day been?” he asked, trying for casual and falling miserably short. Mako arched an eyebrow at him. “I finally figured out my project, just finished it. Sorry it took so long, I really didn’t think it would take all day.” Jamison pulled his hands back in front of him, holding out the finished product. It looked like one of Mako’s healing canisters, but it was vaguely shaped like a heart and painted red with graphic drips painted on. Mako blinked hugely.

“For me?” he asked, surprised. Jamison huffed.

“Who else would it be for, huh? Come on, just push the button.” Mako gently took the heart from him, turning it over in his hands and ignoring Jamison’s growing impatience as he took it all in. Then he pushed the release button on the side of the mouth, releasing the gas inside. The gas was _pink_.

“Happy Valentine’s, Mako,” Jamison said with a big smile. Mako immediately grabbed him around the waist with one hand, pulling him in for a crushing hug.

“Love you," he muttered as Jamison hugged him back as tightly as he could, arms not quite reaching all the way around him.

“Yeah, I love you, too,” Jamison laughed. “Now, I’m starving! We have any more of that chicken?” Yeah, Jamison was kind of absent sometimes, but Mako did sometimes get reminded why he’d fallen in love with him in the first place.


End file.
